Hallelujah
by Ficticious
Summary: When tragedy strikes, what will the town of Port Charles do to survive? What heroes will rise to the challenge and what allies will join together in the fight to survive?


_Quick Note: Hi! I had a dream and thus this fic was born! I hope you give it a chance! Please, enjoy and let me know what you thought and felt about it. Thanks! Oh, and BTW, for the sake of my fic, Jason's not the father of Sam's baby. Okay? Well, enjoy!_

* * *

It was a normal day in Port Charles, something that doesn't come all that often and never lasts all that long, making some of the patrons of the town a little skeptical and more on guard than usual. With the calm all around them, they all wondered when something tragic would rain down on them and what would be left once it comes to an end.

Elizabeth Webber now lays her boys to bed, reading them a bedtime story before shutting out the lights. Making her way downstairs to her living room, she pours herself a cup of hot cocoa and settles in with one of Jason's travel books from the collection that he had left to her in his will.

Sam McCall cradles her son in her arms as she rocks him to sleep in their penthouse. Carly doing the same in her home with her daughter. Sonny Corinthos could be found with Alexis Davis, looking in on their daughter, who lays in a hospital bed recovering from her surgery.

Many others go about their usual night rituals, lulled by the peaceful atmosphere that hangs about the town, truly grateful for the first peaceful night in many months. Probably even years. There are those, though, that fear this calmness. Knowing that nothing good ever comes out of a peaceful day in Port Charles. Nothing.

Far from town, in an unknown town, located in an equally unknown country, a not-so-dead Jason Morgan sits in his motel room, waiting for word to come back on a lead he's following up on. From the moment he faked his death, Jason has been travelling from country to country, tracking down one lead after another.

Until the call comes in, there wasn't much more he could do, but succumb to his fatigue and allow his body to recharge. Popping a few pain killers to numb the pain of his gunshot wound, Jason lays back in bed, holding the picture of his son in his hand as he falls into a deep slumber.

He wasn't asleep for more than a few hours when the door to his motel room bangs open, allowing the only two people that know of his existence to walk through the door. It had been a shock when he learnt they were still alive, but the news they brought with them had him in their debt with one sentence. His son's alive.

"What is it?" Jason questions, fear seeping through him at the look on their faces. "Johnny? Francis?"

"You need to see this." Francis Corelli says simply, flipping through the channels on the tv before getting to the national news channel.

Playing on a loop, a news broadcast streams with a hurricane warning for the east coast of the United States, said to travel along a few states before heading back out to sea. Until further data can be collected, there's no telling which states would be hit, but of one thing they are sure of, the devastating destruction that will lie in the wake of this hurricane will be catastrophic.

"What do you want to do?" Francis asks him, looking at him with a serious and equally intense look.

"My first instinct is to go back and make sure that everyone's safe." Jason admits, staring at the satellite image of the hurricane. "But I'm so close to finding him...I don't know if I can go back now...not when he's out there, alone somewhere."

"Why don't we go back?" Johnny O'Brien chimes in, stepping forward from his spot by the door. "We'll keep an eye on things while you continue the search for your son."

"O'Brien's right." Francis admits, running through the different choices in his head. "If anything happens that you should know about, we'll call you. Until then, we'll handle things in Port Charles while you continue to search for Jake."

"Are you both sure?" Jason looks from one man to the other, needing them to be sure of this. "If that hurricane hits..."

"We're sure." Francis says with conviction, looking him right in the eye. "We'll do what we can to keep everyone safe. You just focus on bringing that boy home."

Agreeing on the plan set before them, the three men say their goodbyes before heading off in their separate ways, Jason watching the two drive off before heading to the destination they had given him. As much as his instincts begged for him to go back to Port Charles and save those he loved, his heart pulled him in the direction of his son and he went with it, knowing that his son needed him more.

While the two men head back to town, everyone wakes up to the reality of a hurricane warning broadcast playing through almost every channel on their television screen. Adults search their homes for their emergency resources, praying against all odds that the hurricane doesn't hit their town. Children blissfully unaware of the danger looming overhead.

Elizabeth Webber sits in her living room, staring at the satellite image of the hurricane on her screen, hoping against all the odds that the hurricane would pass them by. Knowing what kind of hell would be their reality if it were to hit town.

Staring at the screen, a thought comes to mind, as much as she hated being away from them, she had to think like the mother she is and do what's best for them. With the hurricane possibly hitting town, she had to be around to help tend to anyone injured in the storm, but that didn't mean she couldn't send her boys out of town.

Calling her gram, she sets up a plan for her to take the boys out of town to her sister's place on the west coast, ensuring that her boys would be safe from the storm. Of course, she was faced with the argument that her Gram's a nurse and had a duty to help, as well. A truth she countered with her duty as her grandmother and her boys' great-grandmother.

"Mom, what's going on?" Cameron asks when his mom comes into his room with a couple suitcases.

"Grandma Audrey called this morning saying she wants to take you and Aiden to Aunt Sarah's house for a visit." Elizabeth tells him as she loads his things into his suitcase. "Doesn't that sound great?"

"For how long?" Cameron questions, sliding out of bed to help his mom pack his things.

"Just for a while." Elizabeth says softly, kissing his forehead. "You'll have a great time, I promise."

"If you say so, mom."

"Finish packing while I go get your brother's stuff together, okay?" Elizabeth asks him while zipping up the first bag. "Make sure you pack up all your toys and games, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Leaving her son to pack his things, Elizabeth makes her way to her youngest son's room, hoping that sending them out of town will keep them safe until the hurricane passes. More than anything, she wishes she could go with them, but her instincts tell her to stay and that's what she'll do. Hoping against hope that she, too, will survive the storm.


End file.
